In my pending application Ser. No. 466,982, filed May 6, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,291, granted Jan. 6, 1976 there is shown a combination yarn tensioning and slub catching device wherein there are relatively fixed and movable members supported in confronting relation so as to define a narrow yarn passage, one of which is comprised of narrow individually yieldable bars disposed transversely of the path of movement of the yarn and the other of which is a rigid bar disposed longitudinally of the path of movement of the yarn. The rigid bar is pivotally mounted for angular movement relative to the narrow bars and there is a weighted lever which biases the rigid bar toward the narrow bars by means of which the tension in the yarn running through the passage may be varied. The device of this invention is concerned with another and different way of varying the tension in the yarn as it travels through the yarn passage.